Save me from myself
by Hikaro22
Summary: Through a series of events, Kurt loses someone close to him, but gains someone new.  Sorry I suck at summaries.


Title: Saving me from myself

Characters: Kurt Hummel and Noah Puckerman

Genre: Hurt/Comfort / Romance

Authors note: This is my first Puckurt/Purt fanficion. Honestly, it is my otp, and I just love any Puck/Kurt contact. Please review and tell others about it. It is set after the Christmas episode.

Warning: Language and angst. Smut later.

Kurt stared down at his phone, tears welling up in his eyes. He sat in math, completely ignoring the "no cellphone's in class" rule, reading the same message over and over. He received it only a few minutes, but it felt like a lifetime.

**Blaine 3 10:53 AM**

**I am done. I need someone more adventurous. I found someone who can challenge me. **

He didn't know why Blaine did this. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt like Sebastian was the guy he was talking about. To Kurt, everything seemed like it was going perfect, but he was experiencing his first heartache.

It was a relief when the bell finally rang for lunch. Kurt grabbed his designer bag that matched his light blue vest and dashed out of the room. He left the room and went straight toward the abandoned bathroom in the west hall. Most people avoided it because of how far it was away from most classes, plus most of the toilets were too filthy to even think about using them, which made it a perfect place to cry.

When he finally reached the decrepit bathroom, Kurt was already in tears. He pushed through the door and went straight toward the last stall. This was probably the first and only time that Kurt didn't care about hygiene. He sat on the toilet and wrapped his arms around his legs, sobbing.

He heard the door swing open and he tried to silence himself. Kurt hated appearing weak to others. He was a Hummel, he was strong.

"Who the hell is crying like a bitch?" Kurt's heart dropped at the voice. It was the same cruel bass that tormented him along with David for almost two years: Azimio.

Kurt stood up, wiped his eyes, and walked out of the stall. The brute of a football player was standing near the sink. Azimio jerked his head toward the counter-tenor, smiling.

"Oh, there you are, princess. Why are you crying? Did Lady Gaga get into a wreck?" Azimio mocked, thinking of the only stereotypically gay musician. Kurt shook his head and started walking. Before he could reach the door, Azimio pushed him back. "Where are you going, Hummel?"

Kurt sighed and walked forward again. "Leave me alone, Azimio. Dave almost got expelled for bullying me; I am sure the same can happen to you." He was pushed back again.

"Speaking of David, I heard he is a queer now too. It's your fault too, faggot." Kurt winced at the word. It never got easier hearing it. "Ever since you started playing football with us, he started acting weird. I bet you were flirting with him and you eventually made him gay."

"The sheer amount of stupidity and ignorance in that speech is baffling," Kurt started. "I didn't 'turn' David gay, he was gay. Maybe you should talk to your friend before you come up with more dim-witted ideas. It is this kind of stupidity-"Before Kurt could finish, a blunt force hit him across the cheek.

Kurt stumbled back, his left cheek burning. Azimio had his fist extended, looking livid. "Don't talk shit, Hummel," Azimio said before taking another swing at the young teen. Kurt tried to dodge, but his fist made contact with Kurt's nose. He felt a sharp pain and could feel a warm trickle down his face. Before he could really register what happened, he was thrown against the wall.

His head bounced off the cold concrete and his knees gave away, the stars in his eyes making it harder to see. He closed his eyes and just tried to focus. He could feel another blow to his stomach, then another and another. He stopped counting every time that he got hit.

It took a moment for him to realize that he wasn't being hit anymore. He opened his eyes to see Noah Puckerman punching one of the stall doors. He shook his hand then walked over to Kurt.

"Bud, I am sorry I wasn't here. I just saw that bastard run out of here, and if I knew he did this to you, I would have killed him." Puck started rambling apologizes, but Kurt was confused. Why would Puck need to apologize. He just got hit a few times, it wasn't life threatening.

Puck bent down and put an arm around Kurt's back, helping the boy up. "I'm fine," Kurt said, but it sounded weird coming out of his mouth. Puck shook his head gently and helped him toward the mirror. The reflection that stared back at Kurt was scary.

Puck looked normal in the mirror, but it was the pale boy covered in blood that was frightening. One of the hits must have broken my nose, Kurt thought to himself. He wanted to tell Puck that he would be okay but he felt safer.

"Are you okay?" Puck asked with genuine concern. Kurt nodded slowly because quick movement was making him dizzy. Kurt soon realized that they were no longer in the building. Puck had guided him into the parking lot, toward a beat up truck.

"Noah, thank you, but I am fine," Kurt said, jerking away. The sudden step made his head reel and he would have fallen if Puck hadn't grabbed him.

"You know I hate being called Noah, and you're not, now get in." Puck demanded. Kurt knew there was no way he was going to let him go without some form of care. He wanted to thank him again, but the moment they got in the car, Kurt closed his eyes. He remembered that Finn had once complained about how far Puck lived, so he figured that Puck wouldn't mind him resting his eyes for a moment.


End file.
